


All the World at Once

by crystalsexarch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Femdom, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, actually I meant gently dommed through, and gently loved through, believe it or not, same thing, trauma referenced, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsexarch/pseuds/crystalsexarch
Summary: The Warrior returns from the Source to her lover, and shewantssomething.And I think you degenerates know what.





	All the World at Once

**Author's Note:**

> Raha gets a little spooked but he's going to be okay.
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt for [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/), specifically "sensory overload."
> 
> You can find my bingo card uh on twitter/tumblr @crystalsexarch

Nights spent alone after many nights spent together brought a kind of uncalm that grated against G'raha's palate. By the time the appointed hour drew near, he was trembling in his robes.

_I am...a wreck,_ he thought. And he didn’t quite know why.

He paced and wrung his hands together until the cool of his crystal fingers churned his stomach. He should have been elated. He should have been sick with glee - not sick.

The portal to the Source glowed before him. The trickling aether of its light drew his mind from madness for more than an instant. That power - had it grown, surged? _Was she here?_ He stopped pacing and stared until he realized he’d also stopped breathing. In and out, he remembered. It wasn’t so hard. In and out...

When she stepped through, his head was half in his hand. He managed a smile from behind his palm and let her wrap her arms around him, dark armor pressed into his skin. Cool, hard...spotted with red.

He bit his lip.

“Raha...I’ve missed you…”

“And I you.”

Next, her lips were on his and he stumbled back, weight shifted to one leg. With her tongue dancing at him, he wished in those moments to be the kind of man who could have held her by her cheeks and pressed _himself_ inside. Made decisions for their mutual bliss. The discrepancy made his face hot. All he could do was palm at her waist until she pulled away, smiling.

“Are you well?” she asked.

“Very,” he lied.

A hand trailed from his cheek to his chest and lower. Her hungry eyes made him gulp. The reactions came too fast and without his permission. Before he knew it, his tail was lashing about in his robes. His eyes fluttered shut at the touch of his lover’s hand on the blue slivers at his neck. It rang throughout the rest of his body, the ring of living crystal sounding against organic parts. Only he could hear it. Enough to make him shudder. Enough to stop his breath again.

“My love,” she said, tucking a kiss beneath his chin. “Are we alone in the Tower?”

“Y-yes…”

“Would you have me here, then?”

A smile won, but his eyebrows furled. “The Ocular?”

She tugged at his robes, walking backwards towards the portal. “I’ve no patience. Come, then.”

He skittered along with her. “Ah - allow me to undress - or help you - “

“I’ve no plans of undressing.” She turned him around so his back faced the glowing mirror.

He flushed and looked away, hands too empty, awkward. “Then shall I…?”

“Nay, you are fine as you are. Sit.”

“...here, my love?”

She pressed down on his shoulders until he gave and sat atop the highest step of the platform, just to the side of the portal. The aether coursed near enough to float tiny strands of hair from his head in and out of his vision. Straining away from the surface proper, he thought of the nigh electric sensation contact would have produced.

The Warrior pulled her gauntlets off and tossed them down the platform. With a wry smile, she lifted the hem of his robe and palmed over his shorts, face hidden by the fabric.

G’raha brought his hands to his eyes and resisted the impulse to tense his legs and hit his knees together. Fine as each test of her fingers felt, this was too fast. If he had opened his mouth, he felt his heartbeat would’ve echoed through the Ocular.

“Relax,” she said, freeing his sex. “I want to please you. I've missed this so...miss you...”

Warm breath at his hips made him exhale out of tempo. Could he? Should he? He had thoughts in his head and pressure in his body. Pressure she tasted with lip and tongue and - 

“Ah!”

His mouth froze open and he dropped his chin to his chest. She had taken him in completely. Thumbs rubbed his inner thighs hard and harder. _Gods_ he wanted to let himself build, let himself come, but for that nagging wrongness in the back of his mind. The one that had roiled more and more since her departure.

Drawing back and holding her lips at his tip, she flipped the robe’s skirt over her head. The sight of his bare legs embarrassed him, but even with an anxious heart her face gave him pleasure. She eyed him before returning to her work.

_I am a wreck_, he thought again, little-lust working at his face. _But I am certain I love this woman._

He _was_ certain. But why were his eyes hot and watering? Why did it feel like he’d edged closer to the portal, to its arcane energy? The crystal preserved his body but sometimes - in times like these - it made him more fear than man, more blood than body. The human parts of him could not quite fit into the space the Tower allotted.

Clammy fingers tapped at her head. She tightened her lips around him, darted her eyes up with heavy lids, but upon seeing his face...released him.

“Raha,” she said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she set her hand on his chest, just at his sternum. It was gentle but the instant finger met robe met _chest_ \- 

He went somewhere else.

In a flash - the fading taste of power on his lips, replaced by blood-stained air atop Mt. Gulg - the weight of eyes upon him, the lightning between his shoulder blades. The burn in his euphoric body growing cold and brittle with the rush of light having rushed from his death-bound grasp.

In reality, the Warrior called his name, but so too did she in his memory. And that’s where he heard it.

Aethersick. He felt aethersick. Or rather - on _some_ level he knew he was aethersick, but most of his body reeled at the false bullet pulsing in his chest. He bit his tongue so hard he bled. In the Tower? Or at Mt. Gulg?

Both, he realized.

As they had before, his limbs gave out and rocked him to the side. Instead of finding the floor, his head jerked into the Portal hard. It _hurt_. It felt like he’d fallen from the Amaro Launch into a bed of levin. But it was enough to clear his vision of demonic light and fill it with the Warrior’s careful visage, leaning down to inspect the man she’d thought to seduce immediately upon her return.  
_________________

The Warrior felt like a damn fool.

For all the reading she’d done to engage with Raha, she’d failed to read what mattered most.

“I’m sorry,” she said, straight-voiced and shame-burdened.

“N-nay...I should have...stopped you…” His voice was like a petal in the breeze.

“I’m a fool,” she said, reaching for his cheek. “What can I - “

“Ah!” He trembled at her touch like he’d met pleasure early, chest heaving, cheeks flushed and hot. Crystal fingertips clicked on the ground, and the Tower itself seemed to groan with his tension. “Please!”

“Is - is aught amiss?”

“I feel - “

“Are you all right?”

“I feel _everything_.” Like honey dripping from a sweet.

Then he opened his eyes, and she saw how lusty he’d become. She cocked her head and blinked back. “I need a proper answer, Raha.”

He exhaled like he was blowing out a candle. The tower hummed the first and fifth of a chord.

“Because as soon as you tell me you’re ready, Raha...you had better be.”

Eyelids low, he balanced himself on one arm and tilted his chin down to his collarbone. The Warrior clenched her fists, praying he could work up the nerve to ask for what he really wanted. What they both wanted.

A strand of hair slipped from his forehead and caught on his nose. From behind his bangs, two begging eyes dared open, along with his mouth which spoke a few words:

“I trust you...make me…”

Whatever he’d come up with on his own, he couldn’t quite get out - not with her palm against his forehead, bangs pulled by her fingers, eyes forced to the crystalline ceiling. As much as he thought he was feeling, she knew she could make him feel much more.  
_________________

His red garment - a heap in the middle of the Ocular.

His black robe - parted in the middle, caught just above the curve of his shoulders.

And his white - keeping his hands locked together behind his back.

What time was it, anyway? Was he expecting anyone other than the Warrior?

His hips had slumped forward a bit so only his right shoulder neared the light-heat of the mirror. It both burned and called his fevered brain. He had no idea how long the sensitivity would last, nor whether it was healthy to indulge in such debaucherous behavior, but - 

But _gods_ was she stroking him slowly. She’d leaned forward on one knee like she was inspecting something she’d seen off the beaten path, her whole body armored spare her hands and forearms.

This was something he had thought about before. Something he’d been afraid to ask for. Something impossible to ask for without numbing the experience. But in those moments of fruition he wasn’t numb _at all_. At any moment he could lean towards her - warm and dangerous - or towards the Portal - cool, electric, and ever forbidden.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked. She let her thumb linger at his tip, pressed until he twitched.

“H...how much I love you…”

A dark laugh. “How could anyone believe you with such a look on your face?” She pulled her hand away and set her fingers at his open mouth, willed herself inside. “Tell the truth.”

She tasted like sweat, but he rolled his tongue obediently all the same. How bare, how untouched his cock suddenly felt. He would have reached for it himself, had he not been bound. A tiny groan sounded around her fingers.

She ringed his lips and set her hand, now wet with spit, back at his member. “Answer.”

He huffed at her quickened ministrations and avoided her eyes. “Want to...touch you…”

“Touch me?”

“Y...yes.”

“Nay...tis not your place.” She set her free hand at his right shoulder and pressured him towards the Portal until their closeness evoked a high-pitched hum.

Raha gasped and strained forward, feeling himself twitch in her hand.

She slowed her pace. “Does it excite you?”

_Of course it did._ Not for the burn, nor the pleasure, but for her grip on his shoulder and her watchful eyes. Trust produced the bliss. Trust made the bullet disappear and filled the hole it left with garden greens, pinks, yellows - and all of this he thought while precum leaked from his tip and lust pulled his eyes up and together.

The Warrior was breathing hard, despite her cool expression. “Does it?”

“Yes.” More breath than voice.

“You want to finish?”

“Yes!” He hunched away from the Portal and willed his gaze straight to his lover’s, despite the rawness on his shoulder. Parting with the surface made it hard to ignore, made his serious expression harder to maintain.

“To your knees.”

He wanted to obey. Obedience was empowering in her presence. But when he tried to raise himself, he wobbled and leaned to the side. Deprived of his own dexterity, he was thankful for her quick embrace. It brought him new feelings entirely - the metal of mail not only at his nipples but cool against the crystal, so crisp he nigh believed he had skin enough to cut. His neck tensed as he strained his jaw open and shut, letting the sickness float through him.

“Here,” she said, keeping one arm around his waist. The black robe slid down his shoulders at her other arm’s insistence. The garment caught at the sash that bound his wrists together. Even her breath felt like colors on his bare skin. He was ready.

Little knightly kisses tapped beneath his chin, up the trail of crystal to his right cheek - then she squeezed him closer with her right arm, willing his head down to her shoulder with her left.

He ached into her pauldron. One regret echoed in his mind - armored as she was, where was he supposed to bite?

A thought for another time, moment. He didn’t have many to consider before she wrenched her fingers around the base of his tail and rubbed his fur backwards.

“Oh! P-please!” He drooped into her.

She laughed and leaned her head onto his. For a while, she pressured his tail, but soon she needed it out of his robe. It curled around her like it could fit no other place, and then all she had to do was reach for the Portal.

Still ilms away from the surface proper, he tightened around her and shook in odd anticipation - or fear - he couldn’t help but voice a tiny “no.”

“No?” she repeated. Breath woke goosebumps on his neck.

How the aether pulled him then. Called him as he’d called her from another star. If it hurt, she would stop. If he gnashed his teeth together, she would know the difference between him begging for release and begging for _release_.

“N...nevermind,” he said.

She pecked his cheek and lingered until a smile pressed into the same spot. “Where would you have me touch you?”

“Everywhere,” he huffed. “All at once. Just for a while.”

“Hmm.” She shifted and placed a palm flat against his navel and trailed down, the other still gripped around his tensing tail. “I’m not sure you’ve a while left, Raha.”

He nodded and clasped his shaking hands together behind his back. The bind would hold no matter how he reeled. That he knew. He could not but hold his lips between his teeth and pray when he felt what he was about to feel, he saw visions of starry skies and burgeoning blossoms - not the pulsing doom of Amaurot.

In the end, he saw blue.

When she first set his tail against the mirror, he’d mistaken the spreading stimulation for a hot hand at his cock. The ghostly transfer of touch choked him and he nipped at nothing in particular. Of course, his hips bucked forward at the same time, thrusting his cock fruitlessly at the empty space beneath her teasing hand. Once he’d done it, he couldn’t stop. He needed something. He’d cry for it, _ beg_ if he had to.

But then, the levin was pushing him closer to release without even touching him. Each time he twitched, he breathed a bit louder until he sounded like a wounded animal, and then a wounded man. No mind guided him. His lust had taught his heathen body words:

_Bystanders be damned. Guards be damned._ He needed to _come_ and, by the gods, _the one he loved would have him do it_.

“Please,” he said.

She inched her hand down until her index and middle finger framed his hilt. It was _something_. “More?”

“Yes!” Strength surged in and out of his arms, testing the bind. It held true.

She adjusted her grip so all her fingers circled him. “More?”

“Yes! Gods yes!”

Her hot breath spread across his neck and she stroked him. “More…”

“Yes...please…”

She squeezed his tail once before she started pumping him in earnest, full long strokes, rhythmic and _right_. Between the blue and her boldness, the fire built fast. Storms roiled in his head and forced white into his vision, an ocean into his ears. He was close. He was closer. Before his orgasm, her name escaped his lips…

...and that’s when she pulled her hand away from his cock and pushed her thumb into his mouth.

He bit like he needed something to hang onto - bit _hard_ \- and moaned as come spurted uselessly from his member. He railed into nothing. Hands at grasped nothing but hand. And she let him buck until he thought he had nothing more to offer.

“Raha,” she said, letting go of his tail. It jerked around his waist and whipped to and fro before it wilted around her, along with the rest of his body.

“You…” The only word he could say, and perhaps the only one that mattered. “You.”

She weaved her fingers into the hair at the back of his head and undid his braid, now wet with sweat. “I love you, Raha.”

“And I love - “

The hand he’d forgotten about folded around his yet-throbbing cock and _worked_.

All of his muscles tensed at once; his ears, his back, his tail all straight and heightened at the gross sensitivity she wrought upon him. It felt like all the elements of his body were collecting at the base of his spine and riding up, up, up - 

“Ah-ah-ah-ah-p-p-p-please!” 

“Please?”

He couldn’t come again, could he? _Could he?_ Was it pleasure or pain? Blood or lust or aether or lust or love, blinding white love must have been fucking him, fucking him halfway back to the Source. If he’d leaned back far enough - and he _did_ lean back - he thought he might have slipped through as easily as the Warrior managed. Either way, he would see stars.

Finally, she stopped and wrung his head up to plant her lips on his. As drained as he was, his Warrior was hungry, wanting.

He put the rest of his heart into that kiss and rode it until his pulse ebbed back to adagio, and the sash at his wrists grew slack from relaxation.

When she pulled away, she sighed and drooped herself over the platform. The metal of her mail clacked against the surface. “I’m burning,” she said. “I should have...taken more armor off.”

The corners of his lips perked up, though his eyelids yet hung heavy. “Rest assured,” he said-sang. “I would be...more than pleased to help you remove it.”

She panted out a laugh. “I’d not like to put you through anything else.”

“Well, how am I to put _you_ through anything if you won’t untie me?”

She smiled at the ceiling and rubbed her forehead. “What a treasure you are, Raha.”

“Hmm?”

She raised herself on her elbow and beamed a hero’s smile. “What kind of man asks a question like that while bound, stripped, and wet with his own seed?”

He flushed and twisted his fingers around the fabric. A hot smile bloomed on his face, but he couldn’t help but look down as he considered his answer with care.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you and there's nothing you can do about it


End file.
